Engramy Szatery
Przestrzeń była pusta. Jak daleko okiem sięgnąć, snuły się tylko wstęgi torów i wysterczały z nawierzchni słupy telegrafu. Gdy na chwilę ucichał wiatr, odzywało się na drutach stłumione mruczenie prądu, - gdy wracał znów zasilony świeżą rzeszą podmuchów, głuchła gawęda depesz a skarżył się żałośnie przestwór... Z przydrożnych drzew sfruwały od czasu do czasu pożółkłe liście i porwane w szpony wichrowych wirów przerzucały się przez nasyp, hen na drugą stronę lub wyciągnięte w zwiędły, szeleszczący orszak, toczyły się smutno wzdłuż toru. Na niebie jesienny zmierzch rozścielił płachty z chmur i odział świat w barwy szarej nudy, W chuście z mgieł, w szalu z dżdżów błąkała się po polach cicha melancholia... Szatera ogarnął się mocniej płaszczem, podniósł kołnierz i szedł dalej. Naczelnik stacji lubił te przechadzki w stronę Kniejowa o wieczornej porze, gdy wszystko mętnieje, kontury zacierają się i bierze świat we władanie królestwo zmroku, Lubiał tę przedziwną godzinę pod schyłek dnia, gdy cienie zasnuwają ziemię i rodzi się wielka tajemnica. Każde drzewo, każdy kiersz, każdy wiatrak lub kamień śródpolny przebrawszy się w przyodziewy zagadek, łudzi i mami i zwodzi. Z zaułków zmierzchu wychyla się nienazwane, prostuje pokurczone drzemką człony, podnosi głowę, uśmiecha się. Biedny, upośledzony stwór szarej godziny. Naczelnik stacji w Zakliczu rozumiał głęboki jej liryzm, bo czuł, że w melodiach zmroku płyną jego własne, najserdeczniejsze tony. Ludwik Szatera był kochankiem wspomnień, bo nie mógł nigdy pogodzić się z wieczystym mijaniem ludzi, zdarzeń i rzeczy. Każda chwila zapadająca nieodwołalnie w przeszłość miała dlań wartość bezcenną, nieprzepłaconą i każdą żegnał z uczuciem niewysłowionego żalu. Cóżby dał za to, by móc ją zwrócić z tej drogi, zatrzymać znikająca tam na zakręcie! Lecz, że wiedział, iż ofiara byłaby daremną i tego, co minęło, nie ocali, przeto życie stało się w końcu różańcem pożegnań i rozstań, jedną wielką, nabrzmiałą bezkresnym liryzmem waletą śpiewaną w głębinach wiernego serca temu, co przeszło i rozwiało się w dali... Od dwóch lat o zmroku godzinie, gdy już przeszły wszystkie pociągi i był wolny od służby aż do trzeciej nad ranem, wybierał się Szatera na przechadzkę zawsze w jedną stronę: w kierunku nieistniejącego już dzisiaj przystanka w Kniejowie. Przed rokiem stał tu jeszcze budynek stacyjny z wieżyczką zwrotniczego przed wjazdem, z dwoma semaforami i parą stawideł. Kierownikiem stacyjki odległej zaledwie o 4 kilometry od Zaklicza był przyjaciel Szatery, asystent Droń, cicha, dobra dusza i gorliwy urzędnik. Przystanek w Kniejowie, przy którym zatrzymywały się tylko pociągi towarowe, miał właściwie znaczenie stacji przetokowej dla wozów ciężarowych, które przesunięte na boczny tor odpoczywały tu przez pewien czas, zanim puszczono je w dalszą drogę. Placówkę tę, istniejącą od niepamiętnych lat, nagle ni stąd ni zowąd zwinięto. Czy okazała się już zbędną, czy też obciążała niepotrzebnie budżet kolejowy, nie wiadomo: dość, że władze stacyjkę zamknęły. Dronia przeniesiono gdzieś na kresy, a zwrotniczego Żaka przydzielono do służby na stacji w Pochmarzu. Z dawnego przystanka nie pozostało ni śladu: budynki rozebrano do szczętu, obiekty i sygnały pousuwano. Zniknął z powierzchni ziemi nawet ogródek otoczony sztachetami, w którym spędzili z przyjacielem tyle wieczornych godzin, poszczezały nawet szyny do przetaczania wozów. Tylko kamień milowy bielejący o parę kroków od słupa telegraficznego wskazywał miejsce, gdzie była niegdyś stacja. Ten kamień, widomy ślad życia, które tu zamarło, ten kamień, biały świadek zdarzeń, co przebrzmiały bezpowrotnie, stał się celem wieczornych przechadzek Szatery. Zwyczajnie wychodził naczelnik z Zaklicza po wyekspediowaniu ostatniego pociągu koto piątej i po godzinnym marszu docierał do kamienia milowego w Kniejowie. Pod zorzę zachodzącego słońca latem i wiosną, a pod burą pomgłać w porze zimowej i w schyłki jesieni siadał na tym białym szczątku przeszłości i w głębokiej zadumie palił fajeczkę. Towarzyszyły mu zawsze wiernie smutek przestrzeni i wielka cisza pól... Gdy wracał do siebie, do Zaklicza, bywało już całkiem ciemno... Tak minął rok od czasu zamknięcia przystanka. Wędrówki ku Kniejowu przeszły w coś nieodzownego, coś, bez czego żyć nie można - stały się "drugą naturą". Szatera czuł się chorym, ilekroć okoliczności ułożyły się tak fatalnie, ze nie mógł odbyć swej wieczornej przechadzki. Aż zaszedł fakt, który zdawał się wynagradzać go za wierność serca, spełniając w sposób wyjątkowy tęsknotę wielu dni... Było tydzień temu, w pamiętny dzień 9 października. Wieczorem jak zwykle, koło piątej przywdział Szatera nowy mundur, narzucił na ramiona świeżo sprawiony szynel z odznakami naczelnika i nacisnąwszy mocno czapkę służbową, ruszył ku Kniejowu. Wieczór był jak dzisiaj, ponury i smętny. Na niebie borykały się z wiatrami ołowiane chmury - dżdżył deszcz jakby przesiany przez przetak, a ponad rzężenie wichury wybijał się od chwili do chwili ochrypły skwir zmokłych wron i kawek. Naczelnik pomykał kroku smutny i bardziej przygnębiony niż zwykle. Wieczór ten rozkołysał w nim silniej niż kiedykolwiek falę wspomnień. Bo dnia tego przypadała rocznica zwinięcia stacji. Pamiętał, jak dziś, chwilę rozstania z przyjacielem. Nagle w czasie pogawędki Droń umilkł i szybko podszedł ku oknu. jakby wypatrując coś na przestrzeni.Po chwili odwrócił się i podając mu rękę na pożegnanie, rzekł krótko, zdławionym głosem: - Bywaj zdrów, mój stary. Jutro wyjeżdżam. - Dokąd? - zapytał zaniepokojony. - Na kresy - gdzieś do jakiejś stanicy hulajpoliskiej, gdzie djasek dobranoc mówi. - Żartujesz? - Gdzie tam. Rozkaz. Jutro zamykają budę. Zbędna. I uścisnąwszy go, niemal gwałtem wypchnął za próg. Stary dziwak bał się, by w obecności druha nie ryknąć płaczem i bronił się przed samym sobą. Nazajutrz zaczęto rozbierać stacyjkę... Stało się rok temu, mniej więcej o tej samej wieczoru godzinie... Dziś chwila ta wracała na skrzydłach jesiennego wichru, w poszeptach zwiędłych liści, w melodiach dżdżu Rocznica... Szatera był już niedaleko miejsca, gdzie stała niegdyś stacja. W mętnej poświetli zmierzchu bielał już trzon kamienia.. Wtem podniósłszy wzrok, zadrżał. Nad torem po prawej stronie przestrzeni błyszczał z daleka w mrokach wieczora świetlny sygnał: dwoje dużych, żółtych oczu. - Co to? Czyżby semafor redivivus? --I przyspieszył kroku w stronę znaków, lecz gdy zbliżył się na linię kamienia, światła nagle pogasły. Ze ściśniętym sercem zaczął szukać słupa sygnałowego. Lecz szukał na próżno. Wszak usunięto go jeszcze przed rokiem. - Więc skąd te latarki tam w górze... Przywidzenie, czy co u licha?... A może to trochę za stacją, po tamtej stronie? - i minąwszy słupek milowy, zapuścił się dalej w kierunku Wygnanki. Lecz gdy po kwadransie drogi nie natknął na upragniony obiekt, zawrócił ku Kniejowu. - Widocznie przywidziało mi się - wywnioskował, zmierzając ku miejscu ulubionego postoju. Lecz któż opisze jego zdumienie, gdy teraz ujrzał ponownie nad sobą na wysokości jakich 6 metrów parę krwawo jarzących się znaków; zmieniony sygnał ostrzegał czerwonym światłem, że przestrzeń zajęta. Szatera przetarł oczy raz i drugi, nie dowierzając sobie: zwid nie zniknął - wciąż płonęły tam nad nim ogniste latarki zawieszone na ramieniu niewidzialnego semaforu. Naczelnik usiadł na kamieniu i zapaliwszy fajkę, wpatrywał się jak zahipnotyzowany w sygnał ostrzegawczy. Nie pomniał, jak długo trwała kontemplacja - może godzinę, może dwie, trzy. Gdy ocknął się, szarzało już na wschodnich zrębach i gruby szron okrywał szarym kożuchem trawy. Zniknęły czerwone światła, a w pustych dziedzinach przesworza rozpinały się tylko sztywne, czarne druty telegrafu,.. Wstrząsany dreszczem gorączki, zziębły, na pół skostniały lecz z uczuciem dziwnej błogości w sercu, wrócił się Szatera rześkim krokiem na stację w Zakliczu, by objąć poranną służbę. Od owego wieczora upłynął tydzień - 7 niezapomnianych dni w życiu naczelnika - 7 dni cudu - 7 dni obcowania twarzą w twarz z Nienazwanem. Teraz już codziennie zapalały się dlań w Kniejowie tajemnicze sygnały, codziennie funkcjonował niewidzialny semafor. Czyjaś ręka troskliwa zawieszała w przestrzeni otocza latarń, zmieniała barwy, regulowała światło. I zdawało się przez tych parę dni Szaterze, że wróciły dawne, dobre czasy, że stacja lada chwila ożyje i że znów posłyszy ówdzie na peronie donośny głos przyjaciela: - Puścić wozy na ostatni! Stawidło trzecie w ruch! Przetoczyć na ślepy tor! Na razie pełzały cicho tam wśród zwojów zmierzchu tylko te dwa światła, lecz wrychle, za dzień, za dwa... mogło wrócić wszystko!... I dziś, 17 października zbliżał się naczelnik Zaklicza z bijącym sercem do miejsca wspomnień. Z zapartym oddechem odczytywał na kamieniach przebyte kilometry i pędził przed siebie unoszony na skrzydłach tęsknoty. A gdy już minął trzeci znak przydrożny i docierał do celu, utopił rysie spojrzenie w przestwór nad sobą i nie spuszczał zeń oczu. Lecz dziś nie ujrzał sygnału: przestrzeń niema i głucha czerniła się kirami jesiennego mroku. Więc usiadł na kamieniu i czekał. Czekał godzinę, dwie, trzy, przetrwał północ i doczekał się brzasku: nie zapłonęły światła. Wtedy ze zwieszoną głową, chwiejnym, pijanym krokiem odszedł w stronę własnej stacji... Nazajutrz zdarzył się w Zakliczu przykry wypadek. Przetokowy Jaksa wskutek własnej nieostrożności dostawszy się pod koła osobowego z Wygnanki, zginął poszarpany na strzępy. Z pogruchotanego nielitościwie ciała pozostała tylko ręka wyrzucona przez pociąg na tor pierwszy, tuż przed peronem. Ten krwawy szczątek człowieczy przyodziany w rękaw służbowej bluzy, z pięciu rozczapierzonemi palcami i z wysterczającą trupio-bladą drzazgą kości zarył się głęboko w pamięć Szatery. I chociaż służba stacyjna usunęła skwapliwie ślady wypadku i zasypała świeżym plaskiem miejsce, gdzie leżała ręka Jaksy, naczelnik Zaklicza miał ją wciąż przed oczyma krwawą i drapieżną... W parę tygodni potem, przechodząc przez tory przed stacją, zwrócił uwagę na szczególny kaprys wiatru. W kilku miejscach pomiędzy szynami poderwały się z gruntu tulejki piasku i pokręciwszy się przez jakiś czas na miejscu, zaczęły przeciągać się i wydłużać ku sobie. Utworzony w ten sposób lej większy przeniósł się o parę kroków dalej i zawirowawszy jeszcze parę razy, opadł z powrotem pomiędzy tory. Szatera podszedł ku temu miejscu i spostrzegł, ze piasek naniesiony przez zbiorowy wysiłek wicherków ułożył się jakby w kształt ludzkiego ramienia. Wpatrzywszy się dokładniej w tę rzeźbę wiatrowej chimery, doznał naczelnik uczucia jakby lęku: ta ręka z piasku z rozstawionymi szponami palców, wysuwająca się jakby z jakiegoś rękawa, wyglądała na odlew ręki Jaksy. Podobieństwo było uderzające, aż do najdrobniejszych szczegółów. Gdy zdumiony nie odrywał oczu od niesamowitego zjawiska, odezwał się poza nim szmer kroków. Odwrócił się i spostrzegł zbliżającego się ku niemu asystenta Derwicza. - Co pan naczelnik tak pilnie obserwuje na torze? - zapytał młody człowiek, przykładając palce do czapki. - Szczególny fenomen, panie kolego - odparł Szatera, wskazując na piasek - co pan myśli o tej figurze? - Której? Gdzie. - O, tutaj, ta kupka piasku. Niech się jej kolega lepiej przypatrzy. W tej chwili nadpłynął z przestrzeni świeży podmuch wiatru i rozwiał rzeźbę - efemerydę. - Sacre bleu! - zaklął Szatera - spóźnił się kolega o parę sekund, A warto było zobaczyć. I wytłumaczył mu, o co chodziło. Derwicz wysłuchał z zajęciem lecz nie wyglądał na przekonanego. - Mogło się jednak to wszystko panu naczelnikowi przywidzieć - rzekł w końcu z odcieniem sceptycyzmu w głosie. - Być może myślał pan w tej chwili o niedawnym wypadku na stacji. Szatera wzruszył tylko niecierpliwie ramionami, lecz nic nie odpowiedział. Obojętne mu było, czy asystent wierzy w rzeczywistość tego, co on widział przed chwilą czy nie. Przez parę następnych dni kaprys wichrowy na piasku powtarzał się na rozmaitych punktach toru lecz coraz niewyraźniej i niedokładniej: odlew ręki był fragmentaryczny i niewykończony: raz brakowało niektórych palców, to znów ramię wyglądało skrócone po łokcie. W ciągu następnych tygodni zjawisko występowało już tylko sporadycznie w przerwach najpierw dwudniowych, później co trzy, cztery dni, a wreszcie ustało zupełnie i już nie powróciło. Równocześnie podobny objaw zaobserwował na miejscu dawnej stacji w Kniejowie. Światła niewidzialnego semaforu pojawiły się jeszcze parę razy w kilkudniowych odstępach lecz za każdym razem były coraz słabsze: sygnały bladły widocznie i wyczerpywały się, aż zczezły i więcej nie powtórzyły się... Wtedy coś i w Szaterze załamało się i zgasło. Przez czas pewien piastował w duszy złudne majaki, a gdy już był bliskim realizacji, zdradziecki miraż rozwiał mu się w oczach. I znów zapanowała wszechwładnie szarzyzna codzienności... Lecz powoli poprzez mroki otoczenia zaczął przebłyskiwać brzask pociechy. Wśród bezładu zdarzeń i rzeczy zakiełkowała myśl. Zrazu nieśmiała i wątła rozrosła się z czasem do rozmiarów wybujałych i przygłuszyła sobą wszystko; sturamienne jej poroście rozwielmożniły się bezlikiem korzeni i odgałęzień upartych, wiśnych, nie do wypełcia. Odtąd Szatera żył tylko tą myślą i dla tej myśli. Przesłoniła mu sobą cały widnokrąg i zepchnęła wszystko inne w cień spraw podrzędnych. Zapatrzony w jej zbawczy drogowskaz, szedł już prosto w wytkniętym raz kierunku i nie zbaczał ni w prawo ni w lewo, nie oglądając się na nic i na nikogo. Naczelnik wstąpił na szlaki fatalne... Pod wpływem dziwnych objawów, zaobserwowanych w Kniejowie i na stacji w Zakliczu, powstała "teoria engramów", ocalająca przeszłość. Bo z czasem nabrał Szatera przekonania, że nic na świecie nie ginie, że żadne choćby najbłahsze zdarzenie nie przepada i nie rozwiewa się bez śladu. Przeciwnie - wszystko utrwala się i rejestruje. Gdzie - dokładnie nie umiał określić. Może gdzieś w metafizycznym planie, w hinduskiej akasa wszechświata, w jakimś astralnym eterze lub niewidzialnym, kosmicznym fluidzie?... Zdarzenia rzeczywiste rozegrawszy się na arenie świata widzialnego, prawdopodobnie wsiąkają w przestrzenie wymiaru czwartego, by tu utrwalić swój obraz na kliszy astralnej. Te wizerunki chwil i spraw ubiegłych zarejestrowane tam gdzieś w sferze zaśwatowej, niby jakieś metafizyczne fotografie i plansze nazwał Szatera "engramami" zdarzeń. Owe engramy, ślady faktów i zajść minionych, trwają w stanie utajonym na kliszach zaświatów jak podobizny świata fizycznego wywołane przez światło na szkle lub papierze powleczonym emulsją. Trwają - więc istnieją in potentia - czyhają na sposobność... by znów powrócić w sferę widzialności i powtórzyć się echem. Bo zdarzenia mają swoje echa jak głos lub dźwięk: lubią powtarzać się i odbijać kilkakrotnie - czasem poprzez wieki. Ich engramy, korzystając ze szczęśliwej konstelacji spowodowanej częściowym powrotem tego splotu spraw, który niegdyś je wywołał, przechodzą ze stanu utajonego w stan czynny i empiryczny: aktywizują się. Żywotność engramu zależy od rozmiarów i jakości modyfikacyj wytworzonych w sferze zaświatowej przez zdarzenie pierwotne. Najsilniej utrwalają się zajścia tragiczne, bo te wstrząsają potężnie dziedzinami z tamtego brzegu. Engramy zdarzeń błahych i nikłych pozostają w utajeniu bez echa, o ile ich ktoś nie "wywabi"". Bo pierwszorzędną rolę w aktywizacji engramu odgrywają ludzkie uczucia, myśli i wspomnienia. Człowiek może tęsknotą swoją ściągnąć przeszłość z "nieba" na ziemię; myśli jego krążąc uporczywie koło zdarzeń minionych, ułatwiają im powrót w sferę rzeczywistości: przywołują echo. Dlatego "pogłos" spraw upłynionych tym silniejszy, im głębsza tęsknota za niemi i im świeższy engram. Najłatwiej wywabić echa niedawnej przeszłości. Im dalej wstecz w perspektywę czasu, tym trudniejsza odnowa, Engramy rzeczy dawno przebrzmiałych nie łakną zda się reprodukcji. Wygląda na to, że w miarę oddalania się od nas w czasie, moc ich słabnie. Najsilniejsza jest tendencja do powrotu wkrótce po rozegraniu się zdarzenia; potem wątleje, rozwadnia się, wreszcie wygasa. Szatera doświadczył tego w dwóch dotyczących go blisko wypadkach: zaktywizowane przez jego upartą myśl engramy odtworzyły częściowo parę razy chwile minione lecz potem wyczerpawszy się zaczęły płowieć, mętnieć, aż zgłuchły. Lecz Szatera pragnął mieć przeszłość przed oczyma ciągle żywą, ciągle pulsująca krwią chwili bieżącej, wiecznie aktualną, chciał mieć ją bez przerwy tuż przy sobie, codziennie, na zawołanie, niby kochankę posłuszną na każde skinienie. Tymczasem ona, znużona i wyczerpana, wymykała mu się z kochających ramion i kryła za kotarami zaświatów. Pozostaly mu tylko rocznice, owe dziwne lata, dnie i godziny, w które dzięki tajemniczej umowie między światem tym i tamtym powracają "z nieba na ziemię" ludzie, zdarzenia i rzeczy umarłe. Co je do nas sprowadza - wzmożona tęsknota i myśli żyjących, czy prawo periodycznego nawrotu oparte na pitagorejskich stosunkach liczbowych, utajonych głęboko w budowie wszechświata - nie wiadomo. Lecz, że rocznice wskrzeszają przeszłość, aktywizując jej engramy - to pewne. Zbiorowa tęsknota pewnych zrzeszeń ludzkich posiada niewątpliwie większą moc "wywabiania", niż wysiłek myślowy choćby niezwykłej jednostki... Dlatego naczelnik Zaklicza, który nazwał rocznicę Zaduszkami zdarzeń, postanowi wyglądać cierpliwie ich nadejścia. Siła jego myśli i tęsknot wystarczyła tylko na wywołanie kilkukrotnego echa, bo i jego moc duchowa, jak wszystko na świecie miała swe granice. Teraz musiał czekać na pomoc innych, na zbiorową współpracę towarzyszy ziemskiej wędrówki, którzy w rocznicę ważnych dlań zdarzeń przyczynić się mieli do ich wskrzeszenia swą myślą i wspomnieniami... Tymczasem życie skróciło mękę wyczekiwania i zesłało mu w darze wypadek straszliwy, zdolny do wypalenia na kliszach zaświata obrazów trwałych i soczystych. Był nim pamiętny karambol na stacji w Zakliczu w dniu 8 lipca 1920 r. Wskutek karygodnej pomyłki funkcjonarjusza z wieży Nr. 2, który wystawił na semaforze niewłaściwy sygnał "wolnego wjazdu", nastąpiło zderzenie osobowego z Pochmarza i pośpiesznego z Wygnanki. Natarcie tego ostatniego na stojący już przed peronem pociąg osobowy było tak gwałtowne, że obie maszyny wtargnąwszy nawzajem w swe organizmy, zaryły się jedna w drugą i utworzyły chimeryczny stop nastroszony konwulsyjnie powykręcanemi kikutami żelaza. Osiem wagonów pociągu napadniętego, a dziesięć ze strony atakującego uległo zupełnemu zniszczeniu; pozostała z nich tylko zmieszana dziko z krwawymi szczątkami ciał ludzkich duśba żelaza i drzewa. Straty w ludziach były potworne: zginął niemal cały personel pospiesznego, 10 funkcjonarjuszy, którzy pełnili służbę przy osobowym i 100 pasażerów. Dworzec w Zakliczu sprawiał przez parę następnych dni wrażenie szpitala lub pobojowiska. Zewsząd dochodziły jęki i skargi ofiar, w powietrzu unosiła się mdła woń jodoformu, na peronie i w poczekalniach bielały sposoczone krwią płaszcze felczerów i lekarzy. Szatera chodził z kąta w kąt jak struty, zatykając nerwowo uszy lub zamykał się u siebie w biurze stacyjnym. Nikt tak silnie nie odczuł katastrofy jak on. Wymizerniał, wychódł i jak szkielet chodził pomiędzy ludźmi. Lecz gdyby komuś udało się było wtedy zajrzeć w głąb jego duszy, przekonałby się. ze straszliwy wypadek wytrawił w niej tylko pewne, ściśle określone szczegóły. Jednym z nich był obraz maszynisty, który prowadził pociąg pospieszny - obraz poprzedzający o parę sekund moment zdarzenia. Szatera widział twarz tego człowieka w krytycznej chwili - twarz szarą, niemal ziemistą z oczyma wyskakującemi z oczodołów, i śledził gest jego ręki zaciśniętej w beznadziejnym wysiłku na korbie hamulca. Potem, już w ostatniej sekundzie spostrzegł coś, czego nigdy nie umiał sobie wytłumaczyć. Maszynista nagle uśmiechnął się, odjął rękę od przyrządu i uczynił nią ruch lekceważenia. Równocześnie niemal wyrosła obok niego na platformie maszyny druga, trochę zatarta w konturach lecz zupełnie doń podobna postać ludzka i z tym samym lekceważącym wszystko uśmiechem odwróciwszy się od kotła, zaczęła schodzić po stopniach w dół... W tej chwili nastąpiła detonacja... Wśród piekielnego łomotu i trzasku, wśród chaosu spiętrzonych wozów, wężowiska sprzętów, ludzi, rzeczy mignęła przed oczyma Szatery sylweta młodej pani w czerwonym szalu. Nieszczęśliwa usiłowała ratować się ucieczką, wyskakując przez okro jednego z przedziałów. Lecz skok był fatalny, uderzywszy głową o latarnię międzytorową, zginęła na miejscu... Wtedy przyszedł moment końcowy - najstraszliwszy w swym ponurym uroku. Z pod kół jednego z wagonów wyrzucona niby krąg żelazny z pasów transmisji wypadła i potoczyła się ku niemu cudna, dziewczęca główka w otoczu jasnych. zlotoblond włosów. Nagle ujrzał u stóp swoich parę przepięknych, fjołkowych oczu, które śmierć zawlokła już szkliwem martwoty i parę warg rozchylonych, podobnych płatkom róży. Szatera pochylił się ku tej umęczonej głowie, wziął ją ostrożnie w obie dłonie niby relikwię i przycisnął usta do jej ust zbielałych... Wtedy uczuł na wargach ból i posmak krwi. Zaciśnięte jej zęby, drobne, o połyskach perłowych ząbki rozwarły w chwili pocałunku i skurczem agonji zamknęły z powrotem. Szatera wyszarpnął usta z miłosnej uwięzi i wstrząsany dreszczami grozy wypuścił z rąk głowę kochanki. W oczach po ciemniało mu, świat zawirował pod nogami i bez pamięci zwalił się na szyny. Gdy odzyskał przytomność, znoszono już zabitych i rannych... W miesiąc po katastrofie obudziły się na stacji w Zakliczu posępne jej echa. Zaczęło się od podejrzanych cieni na ścianie magazynów przy torze pierwszym. Szatera spostrzegł je po raz pierwszy 10 sierpnia w chwili przejazdu towarowego ze Zwijachla. Cienie rzucone wtedy przez przesuwające się mimo budynków wagony nie odpowiadały im wcale pod względem wymiarów i kształtów; to, co ujrzał na ścianie magazynów, wyglądało raczej na projekcję spiętrzonej dziko barykady, niż na cień wozów w zwykłej normalnej pozycji; zwykle symetryczne, prostokątne kontury wagonów załamały się w swem cienistem odbiciu w zwichrzoną, niespokojną linię, pełną uskoków, wyrw i przepuklin. Najdziwaczniej wypadł cień parowozu z jaszczykiem: maszyna wyglądała w tej kapryśnej interpretacji jakby podwójnie: można w niej było rozróżnić całkiem dokładnie parę kominów. Projekcja pociągu sprawiała wrażenie złośliwej karykatury... Już ten pierwszy objaw, który powtórzył się kilka razy w odstępie kilkudniowym, dawał dużo do myślenia. Wkrótce miały przyjść znaki inne, wymowniejsze... W któryś wieczór pod koniec sierpnia zaobserwował Szatera zagadkowy fenomen podczas wjazdu osobowego z Żuławy. Zajeżdżający na stację w zwolnionym tempie pociąg wydał mu się wyższy i smuklejszy niż zwykle. Zatrzymawszy uważne spojrzenie na płaszczyźnie szczytowej wozów, odkrył naczelnik wnet przyczynę. Pociąg posiadał subtelną, lecz dla jego oczu dostrzegalną otoczkę, która stanowiła jak gdyby jego przedłużenie w zwyż. Ta delikatna, z mglistej, nieważkiej materii utkana nadbudowa sprawiała, że wagony wyglądały wyższe niż kiedy indziej. Szatera nie omieszkał podzielić się swojemi spostrzeżeniami z Derwiczem. Panie kolego - zagadnął obok stojącego asystenta - czy nic pana nie uderza w tym "garniturze"? I wskazał ręką na pociąg, który tymczasem wystęknąwszy skrzelami maszyny białe kłęby pary, stanął na trzecim torze przed peronem. Asystent przeszedł spojrzeniem "skład" od początku do końca i potrząsnął przecząco głową. - Nie widzę w nim nic nadzwyczajnego. Obsada wozów regularna, obciążenie średnie. Wszystko w porządku. - Czy wozy nie wydają się koledze trochę smuklejsze niż zwykle? - poddał mu Szatera. Oczy młodego człowieka przesunęły się raz jeszcze po pociągu, poczem trochę zdumione spoczęły na przełożonym. - To złudzenie panie naczelniku - odpowiedział spokojnie - rodzaj optycznej iluzji wywołanej być może chwilowym stanem atmosfery. Dziś było dość dużo mgły w powietrzu. - W takim razie i kolega powinieneś był jej ulec. - No niekoniecznie. Pewną rolę odgrywają przy tym i indywidualne własności naszych narządów wzrokowych. - He, he, he - zaśmiał się szydersko Szatera - innymi słowy chciał kolega powiedzieć, że każdy z nas inaczej widzi. Ha, trudno - nie będę pana przekonywał. Być może mam wzrok trochę inny niż drudzy. I dał ręką znak do odjazdu... Z początkiem września rozbrzmiały echa w sposób żywiołowy. W czasie od 3 - 10 września niemal dzień w dzień wybuchał wśród pasażerów pospiesznego z Wygnanki niczym nieuzasadniony popłoch. W chwili zajeżdżania pociągu na stację w Zakliczu przerażeni podróżni cisnęli się do okien Wagonów i tłoczyli na platformach, chcąc widocznie jak najspieszniej wysiąść. Kilku nawet silniej podenerwowanych wyskoczyło podczas ruchu spory kawałek przed stacją. Do kulminacyjnego punktu doszła panika 9-go Września, kiedy to w momencie wjazdu powstała miedzy podróżnymi jednego z przedziałów brutalna bójka. Kilku mężczyzn z podniesionymi do góry laskami zaczęło sobie torować drogę ku wyjściu, przy którem stłoczyła się gromadka wystraszonych kobiet i dzieci, Zanim pociąg zatrzymał się przed peronem, wybito trzy szyby i wyłamano parę drzwi. Z wnętrza wozów odezwały się spazmatyczne krzyki kobiet i płacz dzieci. Parę osób stoczyło się po stopniach wozu, ponosząc lżejsze i cięższe obrażenia, parę nie licząc się z następstwami, wyskoczyło przez okno. Gdy wreszcie pociąg stanął i zirytowany Derwicz zaczął dopytywać się podniesionym głosem o przyczynę paniki, biedacy nie umieli dać ściśle określonej odpowiedzi. Bezradni, osłupiali spoglądali jedni na drugich, zwalając winę na pozostałych w wagonach. Ktoś krzyknął - "karambol", ktoś inny: "zderzenie" i popłoch był gotowy. Asystent nie mógł dojść prawdy mimo najszczerszych chęci. Tylko dla Szatery byto wszystko jasne i oczywiste. Dziwiłby się nawet, gdyby było inaczej. Lecz tym razem milczał i nie spieszył z wyjaśnieniami. Charakterystyczny był też szczegół, że popłoch wybuchał tylko w dwóch i to zawsze tych samych wozach. Były to wagony Nr. 232 i Nr. 135, oba niedobitki z pociągu zniszczonego przez karambol lipcowy, obecnie wcielone w nowy "skład". Szatera wiedziony dziwnym przeczuciem zapamiętał sobie numery ocalałych wozów i zaraz po katastrofie zapisał je w raptularzu stacyjnym. Pomyłka była tu wykluczona, bo identyczność stwierdzały jego własnoręczne notatki. Mimo to nie zwierzył się z tego nikomu, zachowując spostrzeżenie dla siebie. Bo i poco. Derwicz, najbliższy mu z zawodu i wspólnych zainteresowań człowiek, był naturą trzeźwą i niezdolną do odczucia spraw tajemnych. Kilkakrotne próby wciągnięcia go w kręgi zaświatów zawiodły zupełnie. Wyśmiałby go niewątpliwie i teraz, zwalając "rzekome" objawy na "zwykły zbieg okoliczności", "przypadek" lub wykręcając się innym banalnym frazesem. Szatera rozumiał, że jest skazany na zupełną samotność i że wszystko musi pozostać do końca jego wyłączną tajemnicą, Tym bardziej należało kryć się przed światem z innym, mniej jeszcze prawdopodobnym spostrzeżeniem. W czasie największej paniki wychylała się z okien jednego z wagonów pani w czerwonym szalu. Naczelnik poznał od razu tę kobietę. Była to ta sama twarz w okolu czarnych, bujnych włosów, którą ujrzał po raz pierwszy w czasie katastrofy przed dwoma miesiącami - te same obłąkane oczy, szukające na próżno ratunku, te same białe, nerwowe ręce chwytające się kurczowo ramy okna, poza którym czekała już na nią śmierć. Teraz kobieta ta powtarzała swą tragiczną rolę... Była tak łudząco podobna do tamtej, że Szatera za każdym jej pojawieniem się wchodził do wnętrza wozu i szukał jej, by "się przekonać naocznie". Lecz szukał zawsze daremnie. Nie było jej w żadnym z przedziałów, nie było w wagonach sąsiednich, nie było nigdzie w całym pociągu. Pani w czerwonym szalu ukazawszy się raz na krótką chwilę w oknie jednego z fatalnych wozów, znikała bez śladu... A jednak aktywizacja engramu nie była pełna. Powtórzenie nie zaspakajało tęsknoty Szatery - wielkiej, bezbrzeżnej tęsknoty za tamtą... jasnowłosą... Wspomnienie pocałunku wlokło się za nim refrenem bolesnej rozkoszy i upominało o echo... O usta słodkie, dziewicze' Krwi chciwe zaborcze usta!... Z dnia na dzień wyczekiwał zjawienia się ukochanej z dnia na dzień wyglądał cudnego widma. Roztęsknione jego oczy ślizgały się po szybach okien wagonowych, błąkały po twarzach podróżnych, zaglądały w głąb przedziałów, Na próżno, Nie wyśledziły ni cienia umiłowanej głowy, nie uchwyciły choćby najlżejszych jej konturów. Zazdrosne zaświaty pochłonąwszy ofiarę, nie chciały mu jej oddać z powrotem... Tymczasem echa katastrofy widocznie wyczerpywały się. Z rozpaczą w sercu widział naczelnik Zaklicza, że z dniem każdym powtórzenia są coraz słabsze, zarysy mętnieją, zacierają się. Po 10 września stały się rzadsze, mniej zaakcentowane, aż w połowie miesiąca ustały zupełnie. Na stacji w Zakliczu zapanowały znów stosunki "zdrowe i normalne" ku zadowoleniu asystenta Derwicza i radości zdenerwowanej już służby. Tylko naczelnik był smutny i ponury. Uczucie bezmiernej pustki i zupełnej izolacji napełniło duszę po brzegi i przygięło wyniosłą niegdyś i sprężystą postać nisko ku ziemi. Zerwała się na czas nieokreślony łączność z zaświatem. Pozostał tylko ból, wierny towarzysz samotnych godzin i pożerająca wiązania ducha tęsknota za ukochaną... Wtedy to w otchłaniach schorzałej od cierpienia jaźni wylęgła się zaródź piekielnego pomysłu. Skołatany wewnętrzną męką mózg zaczął dochodzić przyczyny luk i niedomówień w echach ostatniego karambolu. Dlaczego powtórzyły się tylko pewne szczegóły? Dlaczego aktywizacja engramu pominęła inne? Dlaczego nie powrócił tragiczny obraz jej uwielbianej głowy?... Może warunki reprodukcji były niedostateczne?... A jeśli tak, może należy je spotęgować?... Tu rozszalałe kolo myśli zatrzymało się na chwilę. Dreszcz grozy wstrząsnął całym ciałem, Szafera zawahał się przed wyciągnięciem ostatecznych wniosków... Lecz nie długo. Przemożny czar zaświatów przełamał bariery skrupułów i powlókł go za sobą na szlaki zatracenia Naczelnik stacji postanowił spowodować nowy karambol, który miał go obdarzyć choć na chwil parę wizją jasnowłosej dziewczyny. Zbrodniczy pomysł dojrzał w ciągu jednej bezsennej nocy. wśród poświstów jesiennego wichru i szmeru telegraficznych aparatów. Był prosty i łatwy do wykonania. Wystarczyło zatrzymać jeden pociąg trochę dłużej w Zakliczu, a równocześnie nadać do Pochmarza depeszę pozwalającą na wymarsz drugiemu kursującemu po tym samym torze. Kwestia 10 minut. Zderzenie było nieuniknione. Do realizacji planu przystąpił Szatera śmiało i energicznie. Wybrał dzień pochmurny, październikowy, rozjęczony skargami wiatru i osowiałego ptactwa. Koło godziny piątej po południu, gdy już zmierzch zarzucił na ziemię czarne swe więcierze, objął Szatera służbę po asystencie. W 20 minut potem nadjechał osobowy z Rakszawy. Naczelnik wyszedł przed peron, zlustrował spokojnym spojrzeniem wozy. Przeczekał odbiór poczty, i nie dając znaku do odjazdu, wrócił do biura stacyjnego. Stąd przez szybę mógł śledzić wygodnie sytuację. Wkrótce objawiło się wśród funkcjonariuszy pewne zniecierpliwienie, Konduktorowie pozamykawszy drzwi wagonów, podnosili raz po raz w górę latarki na "odjazd", kierownik pociągu z trąbką przy ustach czyhał na powrót naczelnika i wyzwalający gest jego ręki... A czas był już najwyższy. Za 10 minut miał zajechać na ten sam tor pośpieszny z Pochmarza. Dziesięć minut! Właśnie tyle czasu, ile potrzeba było pospiesznemu do przebycia przestrzeni dzielącej obie stacje, a osobowemu, by dotrzeć do punktu najbliższego rozwidlenia torów i stąd zboczyć na bezpieczną już linię. Lecz naczelnik stacji nie wychodził z biura. Żelazna jego wola rozdwoiła się i zaczęła operować na dwa fronty: tu trzymał na uwięzi zrywający się już do lotu pociąg, tam sięgał zbrodniczą ręką po taster aparatu, by wysłać zgubną depeszę do stacji w Pochmarzu... Ujął w palce guzik przyrządu nadawczego i przycisnął... Nagle ręka zdrętwiała. Sparaliżowane przez ciemną silę ranie znieruchomiało w pozycji nadanej mu przed chwilą. Szczególna senność omotała zmysły, dziwny bezwład skrępował członki. Czuł, jak coś w nim wyodrębnia się, wyłącza, wyzwala. Wpatrzył się szklanem spojrzeniem w szybę okna i ujrzał na peronie swoją własną posiać... Zmierzała szybko ku przodowi pociągu, w krąg świateł rzuconych przez stacyjne latarnie i nagle podniosła w górę rękę... Zabrzmiał nerwowy odzew trąbki i pociąg ruszył... Przez szybę okna widział, jak wagony skwapliwie zanurzają się w ciemność, jak maszyna, chcąc nadrobić spóźnienie, pruje przestrzeń w przyspieszonym tempie, jak wypuszczony z uwięzi pociąg umyka, co pary w tłokach, z niebezpiecznego postoju... Ocalony!... Szatera ocknął się jakby z głębokiego uśpienia Wyzwolone z drętwoty palce chwyciły nerwowo główkę aparatu i podjęły przerwaną czynność... Zaczęły bić sygnały. Naczelnik odjął rękę od przyrządu i jak wicher wypadł na peron. - Dlaczego osobowy z Rakszawy już odszedł? - zapytał groźnie pierwszego z brzegu funkcjonariusza. Nie rozumiem, panie naczelniku - brzmiała odpowiedź. Jak to, "nie rozumiesz"?- wrzasnął niemal wyprowadzony z równowagi Szatera - pytam się, kto puścił osobowy ze stacji? Podurzędnik wpatrywał się w przełożonego zdumionymi oczyma. - Pan naczelnik był sam przy ekspediowaniu pociągu - wyjąkał wreszcie, nie rozumiejąc, o co właściwie chodzi. - Ja puściłem ten pociąg? Ja? Ja sam?... To niemożliwe. - Jeszcze parę minut temu sam widziałem na własne oczy. Stał pan naczelnik tam, pod tą latarnią i dał znak do odjazdu. Całe szczęście, że jeszcze w porę. Pociąg i tak przytrzymano na stacji o pięć minut za długo. Pospiesznego z Pochmarza tylko co nie widać. Biły już sygnały wyjazdowe. Szatera powiódł ręką po czole. - Nie do uwierzenia - szepnął, zatapiając oczy w przestrzeń - nie do uwierzenia. I powoli odszedł torami w kierunku, skąd miał nadejść pospieszny. A już go było słychać. Już dudniła głucho ziemia, szczękały szyny... Na zakręcie, tam, gdzie tor główny rozgałęział się w krzyżową sieć relsów, rozbłysły ślepia maszyny. - Ogromne, złote oczy rozprężały się kręgami świateł, pęczniały, rosły... Naczelnik przystanął między torami i oparty plecyma o zwrotnicę czekał, W uszach miał szum, na oczach mgłę... Gdy maszyna zbliżyła się na odległość kilku metrów, ujrzał tam w dole, pod piersią dyszącą, potwora, między kinkietami latarń jej głowę. Oczy cudne, lazurowe patrzyły nań i uśmiechały się wdzięczne a usta, krwi chciwe, dziewczęce usta nęciły obietnicą rozkoszy... Ten uśmiech i te usta zwabiły go. Z wyciągniętymi ramionami runął pod koła, tam między latarnie: poszedł połączyć się z ukochaną na wieki... Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Demon ruchu